The adventures of fatherhood and forgiveness
by Porcupain
Summary: Humphrey leaves after Kates wedding with hatred in his heart but at his new home he finds two orphaned pups and takes them in as their father with Kate,Garth and Lilly right on his tale.
1. Chapter 1

The Adventure's of fatherhood and forgiveness 

Chapter 1: the journey begins

Humphreys POV:

I sat down on the cliff side as I watched the wedding with a frown and just as they touched noses I gasped then let out a growl, turned around and left towards the rail road tracks. Just as I was halfway to the railroad tracks I was stopped when I heard someone say. "Humphrey please wait." I turned my head towards the voice to see it was the last person I wanted to see it was Kate. I didn't want to talk to her so I just kept walking until she caught up to me and stood in front of me in an attempt to stop me but I just walked around her then ran for the rail road tracks. "Wait Humphrey where are you going?" She asked as she tried to keep up ."As far away from you as I can get." I answered angrily. "But why she asked curiously." Hurt. " Because we went through all that back in Idaho but never once did you stop to tell me you were getting married." I yelled then she began to open her mouth to say something but before she could say it I yelled. " I loved you with every bit of my heart and what do I get in return? Nothing but pain, sorrow and a broken heart so just leave me alone. I never want to see you ever again." And with that I ran and jumped on the train. After I was on the train I laid my head down and went to sleep.

Kate's POV:

I watched as Humphrey hopped on the train leaving Jasper and as he did I could feel tears swelling up in my eyes then I turned around to go and tell my dad everything that just happened. Once I found him he was with my mom and Toni. I was crying buckets by then. "Kate what's wrong?" My mom asked then she began smelling the air and said. " It was that omega wasn't it?" I simply nodded then she growled. "if I ever find him I'll his organs out hang them on a tree branch for the buzzards to eat and feed his lifeless carcass to some hungry bears." Everybody stared wide eyed at her but then my dad said. "Please calm down Eve let her explain everything." Then I explained everything that happened and how I didn't want to marry Garth. Then Garth was able to tell us that he loved Lilly and he wanted to be with her. After that Garth was re-married to Lilly and my dad set up a search party to find Humphrey.

I asked my dad If I could go and look for Humphrey outside of Jasper but he said he would only allow it if Garth and Lilly came with me. So we had to waited for the next train out of Jasper to go and find Humphrey and bring him back home where he belongs but sadly the next train won't come past until tomorrow so we waited and prepared ourselves for tomorrow .

Humphreys POV:

I hopped off the train after four hours and I was hungry so I went out looking for something to eat. An hour later I found a lone caribou grazing in the grass so I snuck up to it then pictured it has the person I hated most in the world which was Kate. Five seconds later the caribou was lying dead on the ground. After I had eaten it I left to go and make myself a den. After half an hour of searching I found a tree that had fallen over two rocks that would make a perfect place for a den so I started making my new home. After three hours my den was completed. I stopped to admire my work the first room was big enough to hold five wolves and it had three back rooms one to store my food, one for me to sleep in and one in case I have guests. After that I decided I better get some food for later then I went out hunting. After I was done hunting I had five rabbits ten squirrels and two caribou then I dragged my food into my new den .After my food was put away I decided to go out for a walk but just as I was out I decided to stop and take a look at my den.

Just as I was done admiring my work I heard crying coming from behind me so I turned around and I saw two little wolf pups crying. One was a girl who had creamy brown fur and I could tell that her eyes were brown and the other was a pure black pup with blue eyes. I didn't know what was going on so I asked, "Hey are you guys okay?" then they wailed. "our mommy and daddy have been shot by hunters please help." It was then I asked quickly. "Where are they?" then the two pups pointed in the direction their parents were at so I told them. "Get inside the den behind me quickly. I'm going to go look for your parents." They did as they were told then I went out to find their parents. Once I did I found their father dead and their mother barely breathing so I ran to her and asked. "are those two pups who ran to my den yours?" she barely was able to say yes and then before she died she was able to say. "I may not know you but please look after my children and love them as if they were your own pups." She begged with a tear rolling down her cheek. I responded. "don't worry I will do everything I can to keep them safe and happy." She smiled and with her last breath she said. "Thank you" then she passed. Then I buried their bodies and went home.

Once I got home I found the two pups sitting down at the entrance waiting for me then I sighed and I said to them. "I hate to have to tell you both this but your parents are dead." I could see tears welling up in their eyes but then I told them. "But before your mother died she told me to adopt you both and take care of you both as if you were my own and that's what I'm going to do." I saw them slightly smile at this but I could still see they were still sad. Then I said. " I can still see you two are still sad but you know what always happens to pups who are sad?" They simply said. "We don't know what happens?" they asked in unison. So I said. "They get a visit from the tickle monster." I yelled playfully as I pinned them and began tickling them. They laughed as I tickled them and they said. "Please ( laugh) stop it that (laugh) tickles." Begged the boy but then the girl said something that caught me off guard she said. "Please stop (laugh) tickling us (laugh) daddy." When she said that I stopped and asked her. "Did you just call me daddy?" she looked a bit sad then said. " I'm sorry it's just that" but I cut her off by saying. "No no no its alright you two are my children it just came as a shock to me." She smiled at this then I said "Oh yeah I forgot what are your names?" then the boy said. "My name is Blake." Then the girl said. "My name is Sasha." I smiled down at my new pups but that was interrupted when we heard a growling sound coming from the two of them. I chuckled and said "Well it sounds like you two are hungry." They both nodded. "Hold on I'll go get something for you guys to eat." They smiled at this. Then I went into my food room and bought out three rabbits.

After me and the pups ate I looked outside to see it was dark already so I said to the pups. "Okay kids it's getting late so it's time to go to bed." Surprisingly they didn't put up a fight but instead Sasha asked. " Can we sleep with you daddy?" then Blake said. "Yeah we always snuggled up to our parents for warmth at night." He said with a slight tear running down his cheek so I said. "Of course you both can sleep with me." Then I went into other room with them. Once I lied down they both snuggled up to my side then I kissed both their heads and watched as they fell asleep. Once they were fast asleep I thought to myself. " looks like we are in for quite an adventure." Then I rested my head on the ground and went to sleep.

AN: Okay people this is my first non M Rated story for Alpha and Omega but I've decided I will work on this story during the week and do M rated stories on weekends and I hope you like this story please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Family fun day with a reunion

Humphreys POV:

I was woken up by the laughter of children in the main room so I got up and went in only to find Sasha being pinned to the ground while being tickled mercilessly by none other than her brother Blake. They hadn't noticed me yet so I quietly snuck up on them and pushed Blake of his sister giving her the chance to pin her brother to the ground. After Blake was pinned to the ground she smiled down at him and said. "I got you now Blake." Then she looked at me and said. "Thanks for the help Daddy." Then Blake said. "Yeah thanks a lot." I have to say it would take me awhile to get used to having these two as my children then a thought just popped into my head and I said. "Hey kids I have a little idea for a little family fun." Tasha got off Blake and they both sat down in front of me and asked in unison. "What is your idea daddy?" I chuckled at this and said. "Well I was thinking maybe we should go down to the lake and have a family day together." They both smiled at this while Tasha said "That sounds like a lot of fun daddy." and Blake said. "When are we leaving?" I chuckled at all this and said "We will go right now." Then we left to the lake.

Once we made it to the lake I leaned my head down to take a drink but just as I dipped my muzzle in to take a sip I was pushed in head first. When I rose out of the water I saw none other than my two pup laughing their heads off and seeing this I couldn't help but smile. When they finished laughing I said. "okay very funny you two now why don't we play a little game called wet the tricksters." They gave me confused looks before Tasha asked. " What kind of game is that?" I smiled then shook myself dry while getting them wet as they laughed. Once I finished shaking myself dry they were soaked and I could not stop laughing at the way they looked but as my eyes were closed they pounced on me then began to tickle me senseless while I said. "Please stop it (laugh) I can't breathe." Then an idea came to me I pretended to be dead by dropping my arms and legs, rolling my eyes in to the back of my head, holding my breath and let my tongue roll out. I soon felt them stop and heard Tasha and Blake ask in worried voices. "Daddy are you okay?" I then felt them began to feel them nudging my paw and I took this chance to quickly get up, pin them and tickle their stomachs . They laughed so hard while begging me to stop. I did this for two minutes before I finally stopped and let them up. After they caught their breath Tasha suggested. "Maybe we should play hide and seek." I smiled down at her and said. "That sounds fun as long as you both stay near the lake." Tasha and Blake then said in unison. "Yes daddy." Then I said. "Okay I will count while you two hide." They both nodded while I turned to a tree, covered my eyes and began to count to twenty.

Kate's POV:

Its bin three hours since we hopped on the train and its mostly been silent the whole time until a thought crossed my mind and I gasped then Lilly and Garth looked at me then Lilly asked. "Kate what's wrong?" She asked worriedly then I responded. "I was just wondering what if Humphreys hurt or gotten killed or if he won't take me back or if he still hates me or what if he's already found someone else?" I answered worriedly. Lilly hugged me and told me. "It's alright Humphrey may be an omega but he can take care of himself and I know he can't stay mad at you." Then Garth said. "Yeah and if he's already found someone else I'll punch myself in the place that should never be punched." I giggled at this and then said. "Thanks for comforting me guys and you guys are right so let's get off this train, go find him and bring him back." Then we hopped off the trained.

We then began to look for Humphreys scent. We searched for three hours before Garth yelled. "Hey over here I found his scent but it's old." Lilly went up to him and nuzzled him while she said. "Great job sweetie now we're that much closer to finding him." I smiled at the sight of my sister happy with the one she loved and I couldn't wait to see the one I loved again. We followed his scent till we came across an old den with two graves in front of it. I then caught Humphreys scent and said. "guys I've found his scent." Garth and Lilly nodded as we began to follow his scent. We searched for five minutes before we spotted a small girl pup hiding behind a bush. We noticed that she hadn't noticed us yet so I walked up behind her, patted her shoulder and said. "Excuse me sweetie." She turned around, saw us, screamed then ran screaming "Daddy." While we quickly ran after her.

Humphreys POV:

I had just found Blake hiding in an old tree trunk and we were now looking for Tasha when she ran out of the bush screaming for me. I quickly ran up to her and wrapped her and Blake in a protective hug as I asked. "Tasha what's wrong?" She answered. "There are three strangers after me." It was then that I heard a rustling in the bushes and quickly said to the pups as I pointed to an old tree stump with a hole under it. "Kids hide under that old stump." They quickly obeyed and ran into the hole. Once I saw that they were in it I began to turn my head to face the people who scared my baby girl. But as the intruders were about come out all I heard was someone yell my name and the next thing I knew I was on my back with Kate pinning me down to the ground with a smile on her face. I scowled then said. "Kate get off me." She got off me as I noticed Garth and Lilly were with her too. Once I stood up I said. " Two things. One why are you here and two why did you scare my daughter?" Their mouths dropped wide open when I said my daughter. Lilly was the first one to come out of shock and answered. "We all came looking for you so we could bring you home and did you just say that girl was your daughter?" I replied by saying. "Why do you want me to come back and yes that girl is my daughter." Kate was the one answered. "This is why." She then grabbed my face and kissed me. To say I was shocked was an understatement but I got over my shock and quickly pulled away and yelled. "What in the world is up with you." I saw a shocked looks on their faces. I saw sadness in Kate's eyes as she said. "Humphrey please after you left I explained to my dad that I didn't love Garth and that I love you so please Humphrey take me back I can't live without you." Her speech touched me a bit and even though I'm she broke my heart I still love her and I didn't want Tasha and Blake to grow up without a mother so I guess it can't hurt. "Well that was a lovely speech and I still love you so I will take you back." As soon as I said that she quickly pounced on me and pulled me into a kiss and as soon as she pulled away I whispered in her ear. "Will you marry me?" She screamed. "Yes. Yes. A thousand times yes." Then she pulled me into another kiss. After she let me back up I said. "The next train back to Jasper is coming back tomorrow. I better tell Tasha and Blake about this." They all gave me confused looks as Garth asked. "Okay I'm guessing Tasha is your daughter but whose Blake?" I replied by saying. "He's my son." Their mouths dropped again but once they got over the shock Lilly asked. "How could you have pups when you've only been gone for a day and a half?" I replied. "I adopted them after their parents were killed by hunters." Kate frowned hearing this but then she smiled and asked. "Well where are the two little cuties?" I smiled at her attitude and then walked up to the tree stomp where the pups were hiding and said. "Tasha Blake you two can come out now."

They both slowly emerged. I smiled at my two little angels then introduced the pups to the guys by pointing at Lilly and saying. "This is Lilly. She is a kind gentle omega, his wife and her sister." As I pointed to Gath and Kate. Then I pointed to Garth and said. "This is Barth. He is mostly muscle and no brain but he is still a fine alpha and his hearts in the right place." Garth glared at me before I moved on to Kate and said. "Finally this beautiful Alpha is Kate. She is one of the best alphas I know and my fiancé." Tasha and Blake's ears perked up hearing this as Blake asked. "Does this mean she's our new Mommy?" I smiled down at him then said. "Yes it does mean that she is your new mother." As soon as I said that the pups gave me a big smile before turning to Kate and quickly pinning her to the ground in a hug while yelling. "Mommy." I chuckled at the way they acted but then noticed that the sun was beginning to set so I said. "Well it's beginning to get late so we better get to the den to sleep." They all nodded as Tasha and Blake got off Kate. I lead them all to my den. When we got there it was night fall. When we were all in I pointed to one room and said. "Garth and Lilly. You will be sleeping in that room." then I pointed to the other room, looked at Kate and said. "Kate. Me, you and the pups will be sleeping in that room." She smiled at this then I said. "Okay now let's all get some sleep. The pups began to moan hearing this. I just lowered my head and shook it. Luckily Kate was able to make them settle down. Then Garth and Lilly walked into their room while me Kate and the pups walked into ours. When we entered Kate laid down, Tasha and Blake snuggled up to her and closed their eyes while Kate kissed their heads and went to sleep. I smiled at the scene in front of me. Then I curled myself around the pups across from Kate. I then looked at Kate while she looked back at me before we shared a kiss. When we pulled away I said. "I love you Kate." She smiled then said. "I love you to Humphrey." Then we laid our heads down next to each other and went to sleep.

**AN: Okay I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I am changing this story so it's about what life is like for Kate and Humphrey with Tasha and Blake with the pups growing up. Sophist to say Humphrey goes a little Eve during Tasha and Blake's Teenage and adult days. Now I have to run from my carrot coloured sister. Yeah I messed up her instant tan by messing with her timer and now she is completely orange like an orange. Wish me good luck guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

Back to Jasper with reunions

Humphreys POV:

I had just woken up to see Kate sleeping next to me but the pups were gone .I quickly got up accidently waking Kate up. She looked up at me tiredly and asked. "Humphrey what's wrong?" I looked down at her and quickly said. "The pups are gone." Hearing this she quickly stood up and asked. "Where could they have gone?" As I was about to answer we heard giggling coming from the main room so we ran into the it and saw Tasha and Blake giggling. Me and Kate both let out sighs of relief. I then walked up to them with a smile and said. "Good morning to you both and might I ask what you two are laughing at?" They both giggled and said good morning before Blake said. "You will know if you pull that root." He pointed to a root next to Kate. Tasha then asked. "Will you please pull the root mommy." Kate smiled at her then pulled the root. The next thing that happened was an unexpected surprise. I heard a splashing sound, Garth and Lilly scream followed by them both running out of their room soaking wet before Garth asked angrily. "Who did this?" The pups then pointed at Kate as Garth and Lilly gave her angry looks. I decided to step in and say. "Now calm down to be fair the pups made the joke and all Kate did was activate it." Their expressions softened but as they did I heard the train whistle. I quickly said. "The trains approaching fast so we better go now if we want to make it." Everyone nodded at this before I quickly picked up Tasha while Kate picked up Blake as we ran towards the tracks. When we got their we saw the train and quickly hopped on board. When we were on board Tasha and Blake asked what Jasper was like. Me and Kate began to tell them while Lilly and Garth watched.

We had been telling the pups about Jasper for three hours before it came into view. I smiled and said. "We're here." Tasha and Blake jumped for joy hearing this before Kate grabbed Blake while I grabbed Tasha as we hopped off the train. When we were off the train me and Kate put the pups down before Kate said. "I better go tell my parents about the engagement ." I smiled then said. "Sounds good to me." We then shared a kiss as the pups said "ew" I smiled hearing this while Kate looked down at them and said. "When you two find your one true love you won't think it's so gross." I smiled at her before she left while Lilly and Garth walked off to do whatever. Leaving me alone with the pups. That was until three certain wolves jumped out of the bushes yelling. "Wolf pile." I laughed as I was crushed by my old buddies. Once they got off me Salty said. " It's great to have you back Humphrey." I replied by saying. "It's good to be back." Then Mooch noticed Tasha and Blake and asked. "Well who are these two little cuties?" I answered. "Those are Tasha and Blake AKA my children." Hearing this My old buddies mouths dropped before Salty said. "Man you work fast." The pups gave me confused looks before Blake asked. "What does he mean daddy?" I realised that I couldn't explain what Salty meant so I quickly said. "I'll tell you two when you're older." Then I felt someone tugging on my chest fur. I looked down to see it was Tasha shaking. I then asked. "Tasha what's wrong sweet-heart?" She then quickly said. "I have to go." I chuckled at this then said. "Okay I will take you to go now." Then I looked at the guys and said. "We're going to have to catch up later because right now it seems my little girl needs to go do her business." Every one chuckled at this then me, Tasha and Bland Blake went off to find a place for Tasha to pee.

Kate's POV:

I was on my way to my parents den to tell them about me and Humphrey getting married when I ran into them. When they saw me they both quickly ran up to me and nuzzled me as mom said. "Kate it's so good to have you back." Then they pulled away and dad asked. "Did you find Humphrey?" I smiled and said. "Yes I did and we're getting married." They both gave me big smiles before mom hugged me and said. "Kate that's wonderful. When will the wedding be?" I gave them a thoughtful look before saying. "I don't know me and Humphrey haven't talked about a date for the wedding yet." Then the pups popped into my head and I decided to tell them. "By the way you guys are going to be grandparents." They gasped hearing this but then I noticed mom was getting that twitch under her eye when she plans on killing someone. Then she ran off while I ran after her with dad.

When we found her she had Humphrey chased up a tree and was currently trying to jump up and pull him down while the pups were watching with confused looks on their faces. I quickly ran up to the situation and pinned mom down to the ground and said. "Mom calm down me and Humphrey did not mate." She stopped struggling then asked. "But you said me and your father were going to be grandparents." I smiled then said. "Yes because while Humphrey was away he adopted two pups whose parents were killed by hunters and when me and Humphrey get married I will officially be their new mother." Mom calmed down and I got off her then she asked. "Well where are they?" then we both heard a loud thump followed by laughter. We turned towards the sound only to find Humphrey had fallen from the branch into a puddle while Tasha and Blake were laughing their heads off seeing their father like this. I smiled seeing them so amused. Sadly I knew I had to put an end to their fun so I said. "Okay kids that's enough. Now if you don't mind I need to speak with your father. In the mean time why don't you two spend some time with your future grandparents and by the way if your grandmother starts to get a twitch under her eye then cover your ears and close your eyes." They both tilted their heads in confusion before Blake asked. "Why?" Humphrey then stepped in and replied. "Just trust your mom on this kids unless you want to see your grandmothers dark side and be emotionally scarred for life."They both got nervous looks on their faces so I punched Humphreys shoulder playfully before I dragged him off to talk to him about when the wedding should be.

Once were out of hearing range Humphrey asked. "So what did you want to talk about?" I answered. "We still haven't thought of when our wedding is going to be." He smiled at me then said. "Whenever you want it to be." I smiled hearing this then said. "How about this afternoon?" He gave me another smile before saying. "Sounds good to me." Then we went to tell my parents. When we got back to my parents and the pups we found that Tasha and Blake were currently pinned to the ground by my dad while being tickled by my mom. Me and Humphrey smiled at this before we walked up and I said. "We see you four are bonding quite well." Dad then let the pups up but sadly that was a grave mistake because when they got up they quickly pinned him to the ground and tickled him. Me and Humphrey laughed at this. We took them off their grandfather. Once they settled down mom asked. "So have you decided when the wedding is going to be." I smiled then said. "The wedding is going to be this afternoon." My parents smiled at this before my dad said. "I will inform the pack." Then he ran off. Once he was gone mom said. "I will go and gather the pups so they can all be put together and tell Lilly to come and help you get ready." Then she looked down at the pups and said. "Well come along now you two we've got to get you both into the play den where you can make some new friends." They then looked up at me and Humphrey before Humphrey said. "We'll see you both later on tonight." They nodded at this before me and Humphrey gave them each a kiss on the forehead. Then we watched my mom take them to the play den. Then me and Humphrey looked at each other as I said. "I'll see you at the wedding handsome." Then he replied. "I wouldn't miss it for the world beautiful." I giggled at this then we shared one more kiss before we parted ways.

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I would have had it done earlier but my computer has been giving me trouble. I also feel that I must tell you that there will be time skips in the future. Also I am getting help from Wolfman32 you rock man. Also I have some new story ideas and I will start writing the beginnings to them as soon as I can.**


	4. Chapter 4

The wedding

Humphreys POV:

I was sitting down by a small pond cleaning my fur and getting ready for my wedding when I heard someone say. "Hmm maybe now you won't smell like rotting caribou." I turned around to see it was Garth with a smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile as I said. "Oh come-on I thought we were passed the insults." He chuckled at this before saying. "Yeah I know I'm just kidding with you. By the way how did Tasha and Blake set up that little prank this morning?" I replied. "To be honest I don't know but I have to remember to ask them that." He nodded at this before saying. "Well I better get going." I nodded then said. "Well I'll see you at the wedding." He nodded then left but while he was walking away he stopped and turned his before saying. "Oh and Humphrey." I looked at him and asked. "Yes?" He then said. "Congratulations on the wedding and I know that you're going to make a great father for Tasha and Blake. I mean it." I smiled then replied. "Thanks" then he left and I went back to preparing for my wedding.

Kate's POV:

I was sitting outside my parents den with Lilly grooming my tail fur like she did for my first wedding when I was supposed to marry Garth. My mind was filled with thoughts. What the married life is going to be like? How am I going to mother Tasha and Blake? Will I even be a good mother? I'm guessing Lilly noticed the worried look on my face because she asked with her voice muzzled by the pinecone in her mouth. "Kate is there something wrong?" I looked back at her and said. "No it's nothing Lilly. I'm just worried." She tilted her head then asked . "Worried about what?" I answered. "I'm worried that Humphrey might not like how I look for the wedding and I'm worried that I won't make a good mother for Tasha and Blake." Lilly then spit the pinecone out of her mouth and said. "Kate don't worry. I know Humphrey is going to love how you look and you're my sister. We grew up together so I just know you are going to make a wonderful parent." I smiled at my sisters words before saying. "Thanks Lilly. You're the best." She smiled before saying. "Thanks and by the way your furs all done and you just need one more thing." Then she took out the flower I normally where on special occasions. She then put the flower in my hair. Then she pulled back and said. "There you look absolutely beautiful." I smiled then said. "Thanks Lilly." She smiled then said. "We better get going after all we don't want you to be late for your own wedding." I giggled before saying. "Yeah lets go." Then we left for the wedding.

Humphreys POV:

I was waiting for Kate on the ceremonial rock when the wolfs began to clear to let Kate through. When I first saw her I had to use all the strength in my body to stop my mouth from dropping open because she was drop dead gorgeous. When she was right in front of me I said. "Wow Kate you look wow." She giggled at this before saying. "Thanks you look pretty wow yourself." I chuckled before asking. "So should you start this or should I?" She answered. "We should start together." I nodded then we began the marriage ceremony. First we accepted each other's scents, then we nibbled on each other's ear before finally we touched noses. As soon as our noses touched I could have sworn I was going to burst with joy because now I was married to the love of my life. I could hear all the wolfs cheer in happiness for us. When we pulled away I said. "We should probably go and pick up Tasha and Blake now." Kate replied. "Yeah we probably should or we could leave them at the nursing den a little while longer while we have a little alone time." I smiled at this before we walked away and began talking about what our life as mates would be like and what it's going to raise Tasha and Blake. The main thing in our conversation was whether Tasha and Blake should be alphas or omegas but we decided to ask them what rank they would like to be. When we were done it was late so we went to go and pick up Tasha and Blake.

When we got to the nursing den to pick up Tasha and Blake we found them playing with the pups whose parents haven't come to pick them up yet. Me and Kate smiled seeing this and I hated to break it up but I knew I had to so I looked at Kate and said. "How about you get Tasha and I get Blake?" Kate nodded and said. "Sounds good to me." So I walked up to Blake while he was play fighting with a brown wolf pup, a grey wolf pup ,a red wolf pup and black wolf pup with a white chest and underbelly. I smiled at this before I got Blake's attention by clearing my throat. When he saw me he yelled. "Papa." Then ran up to me and hugged me while I hugged him back as I said. "Time to go home champ." He smiled then said. "Okay just let me say goodbye to my new friends." He then turned to the pups he was playing with and said. "I will see you guys tomorrow then they all put their paws together then threw them in the air as they yelled. "Yeah." I smiled at this because it reminded me of my childhood. Then I picked him up by the scruff of his neck and carried him over to where Kate was with Tasha being held by the scruff of her neck I smiled at this before we began our trip home. When we got back to what was now our den me and Kate put the pups down as Kate asked happily. "So did you two make lots of new friends today?" Tasha and Blake smiled at this before saying. "Yeah." In unison. Then I said. "Well tomorrow maybe you two should introduce us to your new friends tomorrow." They both nodded at this before I said. "Okay well now I think it's time we all went to sleep." Everyone nodded at this before Tasha and Blake snuggled up to Kate and closed their eyes while I lied next to them gave Kate one kiss on the lips and gave the pups one kiss on the head each and said. "Goodnight Kate I love you." She smiled and said. "Goodnight Humphrey I love you to." Before going to sleep as I followed her into slumber.

**AN: Okay I hope you all enjoyed the chapter because it's the last one until all my stories have the same amount of chapters so please don't get mad and just be patient.**


	5. Chapter 5

Motherly love

Kates POV:

I was woken up by the sound of whimpering. I first looked outside to see that it was still dark out. I then looked next to me to find Humphrey still asleep with Tasha snuggling next to him. I then noticed that Blake wasn't with them. I then heard that whimpering again so I looked towards the corner where it was coming from only to find curled up into a ball. I smiled at this before walking over to him and nudging him with my nose. He looked up at me with fear and tears in his eyes as I asked. "Blake sweetie what's wrong?" He replied. "I had a nightmare mommy." I frowned hearing this and wrapped him in a hug and said. "Don't worry baby it was just a nightmare." I then began to softly sing a lullaby to him. I watched as he slowly closed his eyes and went to sleep. I smiled down at his sleeping form before gently kissing his head and picking him up and placing him next to his sister.

Just as I put him down I heard someone say. "That was beautiful." I slightly jumped out of surprise before I looked towards the voice to find Humphrey awake with a smile on his face. I smiled back and whispered. "Sorry did I wake you?" He shook his head and said. "No Blake's whining did but when I woke up to see what was going on I saw him being sung to by you and you have a lovely voice." I smiled and said. "Thanks." We then shared one last kiss before going back to sleep.

Next day

Humphreys POV:

I woke up to see that the sun was now up, Kate was asleep and surprisingly the pups were still asleep also. I looked at all of them with a smile because I knew they were my family and nothing was ever going to harm them as long as I live. It was then that Kate yawned and opened her eyes before looking up at me and giving me a kiss. When she pulled away I chuckled and said. "Well good morning to you to." She gave me one of the smiles I loved so much and giggled before I said. "You know Kate I've been thinking that maybe you and the pups should spend a little time alone together." She tilted her head in confusion before asking. "Why?" I answered. "Because last night made me realize that the pups haven't spent too much time with you so I think you should spend the day with them." She gave me a thoughtful look before smiling and saying. "That sounds wonderful." I smiled back before we heard yawning. We looked down to see the pups just opening their eyes. I smiled at my little angels before I said. "Good morning you two." They looked up at me and Kate before saying good morning back. I smiled at them before telling them that they would be spending the day with their mother while I spent the day with my friends. They bounced around happily hearing this while me and Kate chuckled at their behaviour. Once they were done I kissed them both on the head, kissed Kate on the lips and left to find my friends.

Kates POV:

Humphrey had just left me alone in the den with the pups and I don't know what to do because I never prepared for motherhood so I had no idea what to do. I then looked down at them to see them looking up at me with curiosity in their eye. I smiled down at them before saying. "Well who wants to go and play hide and seek?" They both smiled, raised their paws and yelled in unison. "ME!" I chuckled at their answers before leading them outside.

Once we were outside the pups both pointed at me and said. "Your it." Then they ran in different directions. I chuckled at this before I covered my eyes and counted to ten. When I was done I went looking for them. I first took off looking for Blake by following his tracks but it wasn't long before I lost his tracks so I decided I should try and pick up their scents. I began to sniff around before I finally got Blakes scent. I quickly followed it only to find him and Tasha giggling. I decided to sneak up on them. When I was sneaking I heard Tasha ask. "Are you sure mom won't us here?" Blake nodded and said. "Yeah I'm sure she won't find us." It was then an idea formed in my head and I decided to play a little joke on them. I slowly snuck up on them and when I was close enough I pounced on them, pinned them and tickled there belies while they laughed. Once I thought they had enough but I still kept them pinned as I said. "You can't escape me you two." Then I let them up only to have them give me devious smiles before they pinned me to the ground and began tickling me. I laughed until I was able to rollover, pin them again and start tickling them again. When I stopped I looked down at them and said. "You two can't beat the best." They giggled at this before I let them back up. When they were back up we continued to play different games throughout the day.

We stopped when it was beginning to get dark so I said. "Okay kids we'll play again tomorrow but right now we have to get home where your father is probably waiting with supper." They both nodded at this before we began our way home. Once we arrived we found Humphrey sitting next to a caribou. When Tasha and Blake saw him they quickly ran up and hugged him while he hugged back. I then walked up and gave him a kiss. When the pups saw this they gave disgusted looks as they said. "Eww" Me and Humphrey chuckled at this before Humphrey said. "You two won't think it's so gross when you find your mates." They just gave him a disgusted look before we started eating. Once we were done the pups snuggled up to me for warmth and closed their eyes. Humphrey then lied down next to them and we shared one last kiss before going to sleep.

**AN:I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I would have had it up sooner but I was out of town with my parents for a few days and where we went I couldn't update because of terrible weather and lack of internet connection but good news I have decided to start writing a new story but I will keep writing new chapters to my other stories and try not let it slow me down. By the way I have decided to let you choose which story I will update next and I will start writing depending on the votes. Also I deleted and re-posted the story because some people couldn't review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Off to Alpha school

Three months later

Humphreys POV:

Kate and me were currently in the den talking about sending Tasha and Blake off to Alpha school. I looked at Kate and said. "Kate do we really have to send them both off to Alpha school?" She replied. "Oh Humphrey I know how much you love having them both around but we have to let them grow up. Besides it's also their choice and maybe they'll want to stay." I smiled at the thought but then shook my head and said. "No they really need to know how to take care of themselves It's just when they get back Tasha wont be my little girl anymore and Blake wont be my little soldier anymore " Kate sighed at this before she said. "I know and I'm going to miss having them like this as well but we have to let them grow up." I sighed at this saying. "I know. Well let's get them in now so we can ask them if they want to go to Alpha school or not." Kate nodded at this before we went to find them.

Five minutes later

We found them hanging out with a large group of people, which was not surprising considering they somehow became the two most popular pups in the pack. We cleared the crowd before I said to Tasha and Blake. "Okay kids your mother and I have a very important question to ask you two." They both gave us curious looks before Blake asked. "Are we in trouble?" Kate and me chuckled at this before Kate said. "No sweetie your father and I just wanted to know what the two of you would say to going to alpha school." They both perked up in excitement as Tasha asked. "When do we leave?" I answered. "In five days so I think we should all spend as much time together as a family as we can? How does that sound?" They then pounced on me and began to tickle me. I kept laughing at this before Kate joined in. this lasted a few more seconds before they let me up. Once I was let up we all went over to the lake where we played for the rest of the day.

Four days later

My family and me were enjoying ourselves during what is the last day we will all be enjoying together while Tasha and Blake are still pups. We were now all lying down by the waterfall enjoying the suns rays beating down on us while we just enjoyed each other's presence. It was then that had an idea so I stood up and said. "Okay everyone I think I have an idea on what we can do before the day is over." They all gave me curious looks before Tasha asked. "What is it Daddy?" I smiled and the next thing we were all doing was speeding down a hill log sledding. Kate and the pups were screaming their lungs out while I was laughing. When we stopped Kate and the pups were out of breath. I smiled and asked. "Well how was it?" they all looked at me with terrified expressions before they all smiled and yelled. "AGAIN!" I smiled at this before we all went log sledding for the rest of the day.

When we were done we all headed back to the den for dinner. When we got there we all sat down and ate some of the leftover caribou we had lying around the den. When we were done with supper me and Kate snuggled around Tasha and Blake for what is the last time we would ever do this. A tear rolled down my muzzle as I knew that when Tasha and Blake came back from Alpha school they would no longer be the sweet little pups I know but fully trained Alphas and ready to help the pack in any way they can. It was at this moment I realized that it's true what they say. The hardest thing for a parent is to let their child grow up. I felt more tears welling up in my eyes but I held them back before lying down and going to sleep.

Next day

I woke up to see my family together, which would be the last time for a while. I frowned at this but quickly put on a smile when I saw Tasha and Blake waking. I smiled down at them and said. "Good morning and are my two little Alphas ready to head off to alpha school?" They burst up with excitement before saying. "Yeah." I then saw Kate wake up and say. "Good morning everyone." We all smiled at her before she said. "We better get going before the other soon to be alphas leave without you guys." We all laughed at this before going to where the pups were taken off to Alpha school. When we got there we found parents saying goodbye, pups hugging their parents etc. Kate and me looked down at our young ones and although they may not be ours by blood we still loved them just the same. I smiled down at Tasha and said. "Now Tasha I want you to try your hardest and try and keep your brother out of trouble." She smiled at me and said. "Okay daddy." I then heard Kate say to Blake. "Now Blake take good care of your sister and try you're hardest in Alpha school." I saw him smile and heard him say. "Okay mommy." I then turned my attention back to Tasha and said. "Bye sweetie." Then I kissed her on the head. She giggled at this before saying. "Bye daddy." Then I went to Blake and said. "Good luck at Alpha school champ." Then we bashed paws as he said. "Thanks dad." Then they were off to Alpha school. Once they were gone Kate hugged me and cried into my chest, which I allowed. I slowly stroked her back before whispering in her ear. "They will grow up to be great Alphas." Then we left to enjoy some time alone together.

**AN: Okay people I have decided that from now on I will write from Monday to Thursday and post new chapters on Friday from now on so now you know when to expect the updates. Oh and before I forget I've got writers block for "A new life and a new family" so don't expect updates soon. Now tell me what to write next.**


	7. Chapter 7

Many happy returns

Humphreys POV:

I was lying down with Kate, in our den on the day that I thought would never come. It was the first day of spring, which means the pups that were sent to alpha school, will be returning as fully grown alphas. Not that I don't enjoy spending time alone with Kate but I really missed Tasha and Blake. Many things had changed while Tasha and Blake were gone like Lilly becoming pregnant and being due in a month. It was at this moment Kate broke me out of my trance by saying. "Well Humphrey it looks like it's time to go see what alpha school turned Tasha and Blake into." I chuckled at this before saying. "Oh come on Kate they may be grown up but they will still be our little angels." She smiled at this before saying. "I don't think they'll be so little now." I smiled at her before we were off.

We walked for five minutes before we arrived at the location of other parents who were waiting for their children to return from alpha school. We waited for five minutes while chatting about how the pups might have changed before we finally saw a large group of wolves approaching. I saw all the parents smile as their children approached them before they themselves began to approach them. Once the parents and the new Alphas collided there was an avalanche of hugs, kisses and greetings. I began looking for Tasha and Blake when I heard Kate let out a startled yelp but before I could see what's going on I found myself pinned to the ground with an all to familiar giggle filling my ears. I then heard a feminine voice say. "Long time no see dad." It was then that I knew it was official. The wolf that pinned me was Tasha. I then felt her get off me. I then got up and looked at Tasha and my jaw dropped because Tasha was now an adult and I have to say she was beautiful. I quickly closed my mouth before I said. "Oh you must be confused. I was expecting to see my cute little daughter but not this beautiful young lady." She smiled and said. "Thanks daddy." I then heard someone say. "Hey pops what's up." I turned towards the voice to see a fully-grown Blake who was quite muscular and still pinning his mother. I smiled and said. "Hey champ think you can get off your mother so she can see her kids who she hasn't seen all winter." He smiled before he got off Kate. Once Kate was up she looked at Tasha and Blake before smiling and saying. "Well it looks like you two have grown into fine Alphas. "They both smiled and said in unison. "Thanks." I then said. "Well it's been a long time since we've had a little family time together so why not make up for lost time?" They both cheered at this. We then walked around the territory catching up. We spent most of the time talking but I kept noticing the other males looking at Tasha with looks of hunger, which made my blood boil. I noticed the same looks being thrown at Blake by the other females of the pack. This really annoyed me. We walked before a howl echoed through the valley signaling all the new Alphas to come for their first hunt.

We all went to the howl. Tasha and Blake went to do the hunt while me and Kate went to watch their hunt. Kate and me really enjoyed watching how the new alphas did a perfect kill on twenty caribou. It made me so proud to see Tasha and Blake's first hunt go so successfully. Once the caribou was brought back to the pack. It was there that we all sat down and ate together. It was during this time I asked. "So are you two ready for the moonlight howl tonight?" Tasha and Blake looked at me confused before Blake asked. "What in the world is the moonlight howl?" Kate answered. "The moonlight howl is where all the couples howl their love for each other while some go with friends and try to find dates." They both then said in unison. "Oh." Then we all went back to eating. When we were done we all went back to the den to prepare for the moonlight howl.

Nightfall

I was now currently waiting outside with Blake for the girls to come out when he asked. "Hey dad do you think any of the girls will be interested in me?" Hearing this I nearly burst out laughing but instead I said. "Are you joking? Nearly all the single females who are your age were staring at you like you were a hunk of meat but don't pick just anyone because they might just want you out of how you look." Blake sighed and asked. "But dad how will I know which girl likes me for who I am and not just what I look like." I gave him a smile and said. "You'll know because when you find that special someone your hearts will connect and you'll know that they're the one who your destined to spend the rest of your life with." I then heard someone say. "That was beautiful Humphrey." I turned towards the voice to see Eve and Winston approaching. Winston then said. "You know I think you have the true heart of a romantic." I smiled at this before I heard Kate say. "That's one of the reasons I fell for him." I looked at her and Tasha walking out of the den and said. "You both look beautiful." Eve then stepped in and said in a completely calm voice. "Now Tasha if any of the boys get out of line take your claws and slit the throat and keep at it until the body stops shaking." We all stared at her wide-eyed before I shook out of my shock and said. "Well lets get going." Then we were off.

When we got there me and Kate left to find a good howling spot where we could still keep an eye on Tasha and Blake. As I predicted as soon as Tasha and Blake separated Tasha was asked to howl with one of the local boys who was named Sean. I had heard about him being one of the slime balls of his generation. I stopped howling with Kate and began to watch him. Kate did the same thing as I did and kept an eye on them. I saw Tasha give him a disgusted look as he said. "Hey hot stuff how would you like to spend the night with the coolest guy in the pack?" She replied. "I would love to if you would be so kind as to direct me to him." I smiled and said. "That's my girl." I then heard him fake laugh before he said. "Very funny joke." She replied in an annoyed tone. "What makes you think I'm joking? Now would you please leave me alone?" I saw her try to leave only to have him block her way as he said. "Oh come on I'm the hottest guy in the pack and you're the hottest girl in the pack so it's only common sense that we hook up." I saw her give an annoyed sigh before saying. "I told you no." She then tried to get away again but once again he got in her way again and it was at this point I decided to step in. I hopped down in front of Tasha and said. "She told you no so get lost." He chuckled and asked. "Who are you to tell me that I can't date her?" I gave him a smirk before replying. "I happen to be her father." The look on his face was hilarious but I kept a straight face as he said. "Oh I am so sorry sir if I had known that she was your daughter I would've treated you with much more respect and-" I cut him off by raising my paw. I then called Kate over and before I could say anything she said. "Humphrey grab Blake. We're going home." I nodded at this before finding Blake surrounded by girls. I quickly cleared them up and told him what happened before we went home. It was no surprise that we all kept quiet that night and just went to sleep.

**AN:Okay I hope you all enjoyed this chapter but I have good news and bad news. The bad news is I just entered tests so I won't be able to update for the next two weeks but the good news is that after tests are done it's holiday so I will be able to write more and hopefully finish the first chapter to my masterpiece.**


	8. Chapter 8

A strange wolf with a pounding

Blakes POV:

I woke up with a yawn and stretched out my muscles before I looked around and saw that everyone was still fast asleep which was no surprise considering it was still pretty early. I decided I might as well go out and get a cool refreshing drink of water because my mouth was quite dry. I then left towards the river where Tasha and me used to play when we were pups before we went off to alpha school. There was something that made me a little confused. As I walked I could've sworn that I was being followed but whenever I looked back nobody was there. Eventually I shrugged it off and figured I was just being paranoid for some reason. I then dipped my muzzle into the cool refreshing water. I took two nice long sips and enjoyed the feeling of the water going down my throat. I then dunked my head into the water to fully shock myself awake. I then decided I better go home before everyone wakes up so I began to walk home.

On the way a rather muscular wolf blocked my path with a smile on his face but I could easily see it was a fake smile so I growled and asked. "Who are you and what do you want?" He said. "Woe man take it easy man I just want to talk. My name is Sean and I would really appreciate it if you would put in a good word about me to your sister." I knew who this slimeball was. Tasha told me about him when we were on our way home last night. She told me about how he wouldn't leave her alone so she could find a guy to howl with who wasn't him. Knowing this I growled and said. "Sorry but if there is one thing I know about my sister it's that she isn't interested in punk wolfs who don't know how to take no for an answer." I then walked around him only to be blocked by three large wolfs Sean then said. "Okay listen loser either you tell your sister to go out with me or me and my pals here teach you a lesson you'll never forget." I replied. "Well it's a lose lose situation for you on one paw if you let me go I don't talk to my sister about you so you don't get any closer to her while if you beat me up my sister will probably hate you even more for beating up her brother." He growled before saying. "Well I might not get her but it will feel good to beat the snot out of a smartass like you." Then they attacked me. I held out for three minutes with a few claw marks that would leave some scars before I was hit in the back of the head and began to black out but before everything went completely black I heard dad yell out my name.

Humphreys POV:

I was woken up to someone shaking me and telling me to wake up. I woke up groggily and looked up at the wolf who was waking me up only to see that she had pure brown fur and hazel eyes. I asked in an annoyed and tired voice. "Who are you?" She quickly replied. "No time to explain but Blakes in trouble." Hearing this I burst up as did Kate and quickly asked. "Where is he?" She quickly said. "Follow me." She then ran out the den while I quickly followed with Kate right behind me.

We followed this strange wolf for three minutes before we arrived at a site where some wolves were attacking Blake only to see them hit him in the back of the head. I screamed his name before he fell to the ground unconscious. I glared at the wolves that did this to my son and yelled. "NONE OF YOU ARE EVER TO COME NEAR ANY MEMBER OF MY FAMILY AGAIN." I then heard some rustling in the bushes and turned to see some adult wolves walking through them. I saw the teens stiffen as the adults came through the bushes. I asked the adults. "Are these teens yours?" The adults nodded before one asked. "What's going on." Kate replied by saying. "These teens were beating my son up and knocked him unconscious." I saw the shocked looks at the adult's faces so I asked. "Are you their parents?" They each nodded before on of them said. "Listen I can't speak for the other parents but I can promise you that my son Sean will be punished for what he did but what I want to know is why they did it." I saw Kate glare at Sean. Sean said in a shaky voice. "Well we were just standing around minding our own business when he shows up and attacks us for no reason at all." I looked at him carefully before saying. "You know you're terrible liar? Now I want the truth." The girl then stepped in and said. "I saw what was happening before the fight started." All eyes were on the strange wolf before she said. "Sean was trying to force Blake to try and convince Tasha to go out with him by putting in a few good words for him but when he said he wouldn't they started threatening him before attacking." We all glared at Sean and his friends before Sean's father looked at me with an apologetic look and said. "I apologies this ever happened sir and don't worry I will have a firm word with my son about what he did and he will be punished even more harshly for trying to force your son to help him get in good with your daughter." I nodded and said. "Thank you." I then picked Blake up on my back and began taking him to Eve to get his wounds checked out.

When we got to Eve and Winston's den we found them both talking but the minute Eve noticed me and Kate with Blake on my back she immediately asked. "What in the world happened?" Kate replied. "Some punks beat up Blake because he refused to help the leader of their group get Tasha as his girlfriend." Winston growled and said. "That is no way to get a girlfriend let alone my granddaughter." I replied by saying. "Agreed." Then Eve said. "Quickly put him down on the leaves." I did as she told me before she said. "Okay now everyone please wait outside." We all left the den and sat outside. None of us said anything but I knew we were all wondering if Blake was going to be all right.

**AN: Hey everybody I'm back and I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've had a lot going on lately with reentering school, getting back into the groove of things and my families annual trip to the police station reasons being my family reunion. Long story and I hate to say it but I won't have time to write for a while because I've got exams now. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and have a nice day.**


End file.
